This study addresses long-standing questions regarding the nature and origin of choreoathetoid movement disorders in schizophrenia by comparing a group of Moroccan schizophrenics who have a long duration of illness but who have never received neuroleptic medication, to matched groups of chronically-medicated schizophrenics and non-patient controls. The services of the GCRC are requested to support study of normal controls and chronically medicated schizophrenics in Portland.